The present invention relates to a tool for and a method of installing a box or other article in a larger structure, such as installing a gasoline or flammable fluids containment box in position in a form for a concrete structure.
In recent years there has been enhanced concern for the environment and for safety, especially in the handling of gasoline and other flammable materials and pollutants. One outgrowth of this concern is a containment box for installation in a concrete island directly below a gasoline dispenser to collect any leaking gasoline. Such a containment box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,163, filed in the name of the present inventor.
Proper installation of a box or other object in a concrete island can be difficult. In a typical installation process, in order to position the box in a concrete island, the island form is placed in an area excavated for the island. Then, a smaller form representing the box is positioned within the island form. After the concrete is poured and set, the smaller form is removed, leaving a space for the containment box. The size and position of the form representing the box is critical, in as much as the containment box must fit in the space left by the form. If the space left is too small or too large for the containment box, installation is cumbersome.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler, more efficient and accurate way to install a containment box in a concrete island.